Trixie's Truth
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: Devil, God, angels, demons... She didn't know what to do with the overload of information, so she did the only thing she could think of; she hid, too. And she hid her daughter!


"I wanna see him!"

Trixie wailed for the hundredth time that she needed to visit Lucifer, but Chloe still shivered at the mere mention of his name. She shook her head.

"No..."

"I want to see Lucifer! I don't care if he's the Devil; he would never hurt us!"

"Trixie, this conversation is over," she said and made her way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, in desperate need of some aspirin.

She stared at the reflection in the mirror and thought back to when she'd shot him early on in their partnership. Chloe had glimpsed something in a mirrored surface and she'd let herself get pulled into his dream of being the Devil for a second, but when she'd shot him, she knew once and for all that he was just looney.

Until she'd been shot at several weeks ago. Standing in the middle of a warehouse behind a small crate, she'd been about to take a shot when she heard a wailing moan from only several feet away. When she stood carefully from behind the wooden box, she'd found that the gunman was closing in on her and, if Lucifer hadn't have intervened, he would have shot her within the next ten seconds.

The man, however, was currently too busy staring at the red face in front of him. When she gasped at the sight of his bald red head, he'd spun on her and she'd seen his face. He changed back almost instantly, but it was too late. She'd seen him and he knew by the look of shock on her face that she wouldn't be able to chalk this one up to a trick of the light.

So, with his head lowered in defeat, he walked out of the warehouse and didn't look back at her, hiding in his luxurious apartment and taking care of his nightclub. And she hadn't seen him since. Even Maze had kept away, sliding an envelop under the door with a wad of bills to cover her share of the rent for a couple of months.

Chloe took the pills dry and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. Devil, God, angels, demons... She didn't know what to do with the overload of information, so she did the only thing she could think of; she hid, too. And she hid her daughter! Trixie had asked incessantly why they didn't see him anymore and, deciding the best thing for her daughter was to tell her truth, she'd admitted that Lucifer really was the Devil and he was dangerous and told her, point blank, that they would never see him again.

"Trixie?" she called, trying not to feel guilt for using her daughter as a distraction. "Monkey, it's almost supper time. What would you like to eat?" she asked and emerged from the bathroom. Trixie wasn't where Chloe had left her at the kitchen counter, but lately their fights often ended with Trixie running into her room and shutting the door.

"Trixie, baby?" she spoke as she knocked on her daughter's door, but she got no answer. Opening it a crack, she called her name again, but when she saw the empty bed, she let the door swing open. and looked around. "Trixie?"

Chloe stepped back into the hall and tried Maze's room, but the door was locked. She sighed; at least Trixie wasn't in there with Maze's _toys_... Chloe ran down the stairs and continued to search, calling her daughter's name, but after twenty minutes, she accepted the fact that her child was no longer in her house.

Grabbing her keys and coat, she ran to her car and, without a thought, she dialed the very man she'd been avoiding; the man who had saved her.

"Hello?" came his voice through the phone and she shivered, her mind screaming 'Devil! Devil! Devil!' His voice was low and sounded confused, but she was too scared for her daughter to let anything else matter.

"Lucifer, please," she said as she pulled out of her parking spot. "Please, I need your help... you and Maze."

"Um..." he hummed and started to say something, but she cut him off.

" _Lucifer_ ," her voice begged. "Trixie's gone..." There was silence for several seconds.

"Whatever you need, detective." She sighed a shaky breath as tears threatened, but she pushed them back.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Maze!" Lucifer shouted, practically running out of his private elevator through the empty bar. The demon was behind the counter, wiping glasses, and ignored her boss's call. She was still mad at him for ruining her life with Chloe and Trixie and she did her best to avoid him. "Maze!" he bellowed, reaching the bar. "Trixie has disappeared." The woman turned around, her eyes like daggers, taking in Lucifer's panicked eyes.

"What happened?"

"The detective didn't say. She just said that Trixie is gone and that she's on her way. She'll be here in-"

The door to the club creaked open and both their gazes shot towards it, looking to identify their visitor and get rid of them. Then, they came into view and both the Devil and demon breathed a sigh of relief. Trixie flew down the steps and latched onto Lucifer's legs.

"Lucifer," she whimpered, half in tears, and he couldn't help himself; he lifted the girl into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Beatrice!" he gasped and stroked her hair. "You're alright..." She nodded against his shoulder. "Maze, call the detective-"

"No!" Trixie squealed and lifted her head away to stare at him. "She'll take me away. I don't want to go!"

"Beatrice, darling," Lucifer murmured and sat her on the edge of the bar. "You're mother called us to help find you. You've scared her. She's already on her way over here."

"But she'll take me home!" she whined and he exchanged a look with Maze before closing his eyes.

"Perhaps it's for the best," he whispered, but she threw her arms back around him.

"I don't care if you're the Devil!" she shouted and his eyes popped wide open, staring at Maze's equally shocked expression, then down at the child. "I don't! You're still the one who saved my mom!"

Lucifer pulled Trixie off of him and looked at her. He searched her face, but there was nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked. She shook her head. "Maze neither?" he asked and her head tilted to the side, thinking.

"Is she a devil, too?" Trixie asked. Lucifer chuckled.

"Sort of... she's my demon bodyguard."

"She's a demon?" Trixie parroted. "But... but she's so pretty." She turned and looked at Maze, the demon's eyes softening and a little smile tugged her lips. Trixie turned back to Lucifer. "I mean, you both look normal to me."

"Do you remember my Halloween mask?" Maze asked softly and Trixie turned back to her.

"That wasn't a mask?" Maze shook her head and Trixie grinned. "Cool! Can I see it again?" she asked, bouncing with glee. Maze looked up at Lucifer, but he said nothing, his face unreadable.

"Are you sure?" she asked and the girl nodded. "Okay." She breathed and let her face transform into the half-rotted face she'd shown Trixie while they'd been trick-or-treating.

"Now it makes sense!" the child exclaimed and Maze and Lucifer released a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding. Maze's gaze narrowed on the child.

"What do you mean?"

"I never understood how you got a contact in your eye so fast," she explained and Maze chuckled. "That's really cool. Can I touch?" she asked and Maze faltered.

"I, um... Okay... just... be careful," she said and Trixie placed her small hand at the edge of Maze's chin, sliding slowly onto the decayed section.

"It's feels a little crunchy... like dry bread," she laughed and took her hand away. "Thanks, Maze." With that, she turned back to Lucifer, who'd been silently watching the events with a smile. "What about you?"

"Me?" he blurted. He looked up at his bartender, who still sported her demonic half-mask. "Mazikeen!"

"What?" she shrugged, playing with her knife. "Kid doesn't care, remember?"

"I really don't," she confirmed, glancing back at Maze who winked at her. "See?" She turned back to him. "So, what do you look like? Do you have horns?" she asked excitedly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Beatrice, I don't have horns... or a tail. I'm just... very red. That's the only thing they do get right in all the movies."

"I wanna see. Please?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"Really, it's quite nasty. I look all scarred and raw. You won't like it."

"Pleeeease!" Her bottom lip pouted.

Lucifer sighed, running his fingers through his hair, hanging his head for a moment. He lifted his eyes just enough to glance at his bartender who shrugged. He looked back to Trixie, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Fine!" he breathed and she grinned. For a moment, his eyes narrowed and he made sure he had her undivided attention. "You know I'd never hurt you, Beatrice. Right?" She rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he couldn't help but see she was her mother's daughter.

"Of course, I do! C'mon, Lucifer! I wanna see!"

He took one last deep breath and let his human appearance fade to reveal his red face, his eyes going black around his irises of hell fire. Her eyes widened immediately.

"Woah!" she gushed and leaned in even closer. Lucifer swallowed. "Your eyes are awesome!"

Lucifer couldn't suppress his chuckle. "So... still not scared?" Suddenly, Trixie turned serious.

"Why do you keep asking me that? Lucifer, you saved my mom a bunch of times and you help lock up bad guys. So... even if you _are_ the Devil, you can't be all bad or you wouldn't do things like that."

Lucifer looked over at Maze, still behind the counter. Her mouth lifted in a grin, although it barely showed on one side of her face. He sighed and smiled at the little girl before him. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Thank you, Trixie," he whispered and she smiled. Her arms lifted, about to wrap around his neck, but, at the last second, she pulled back. His eyes focused a little. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked, but she shook her head vigorously.

"No! Not at all. I just... I'm afraid to hurt you if I touch you like this."

Lucifer let a warm smile curve his lips as he took her hand in his red one. "See?" he said softly, holding it up in front of them. "I doesn't hurt... not anymore. It used to, though." She tilted her head and stared at him, the gesture so familiar that he smiled. "I promise."

With that, Trixie curled her arms around his neck and held him tight. Lucifer felt himself relax, a peacefulness settling over him that he hadn't felt in weeks. Slowly, his own arms lifted and wrapped around her small body.

"Thank you, Lucifer," she whispered into his ear and his eyes slipped closed. "Thank you for saving mommy."

Lucifer didn't know how long he stood there with Trixie in his arms, but it was a gasp of horror that had him releasing the child in an instant, unwinding her arms from around his neck and stepping back, reverting to his human appearance at the same time.

"I swear, I didn't hurt her!" he whimpered as Chloe scrambled down the steps as best she could with her shaky legs.

"Baby, come over here!" she commanded of her daughter. Instead, Trixie hopped down from the high bar counter and stood in front of Lucifer, wrapping her arms backwards around his legs. "Trixie, get away from him," she said, but the girl's grip only tightened in response.

"Beatrice." It was Lucifer who spoke and Trixie looked up at him. He encouraged her to let go. Then, he knelt down and cleared his throat. "I, um..." His voice cracked with emotion. "Do as your mum says, Beatrice."

"No!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time, Lucifer didn't even hesitate for a second, needing this last hug as much as she did.

"It's alright, darling."

"No, it's not! I don't want you to go back to Hell! I want you to stay here with us! Please, Lucifer!"

He did his best to suppress them, but the sound of her desperate and heart-broken sobs forced stray tears from his lower lids, streaking his cheeks. When he released her and took her by the shoulders, she reached out and wiped his away as he did the same for her.

"Lucifer... can I see it again?" she asked tearfully. "Please?"

"Anything for you... spawn," he said with a wide grin and his eyes turned bright red once more.

"Your face, too?" she pushed.

Lucifer sighed and, avoiding eye contact with her mother, revealed his true face again. Trixie hummed and reached out a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into her light touch.

"I love you, Lucifer," she whispered and, before he could blink, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Lucifer stared at her in surprise for several long seconds before a thud awoke him to the fact that Chloe had sunk to the ground, sitting there, her eyes wide with shock, her legs having buckled beneath her.

"Mommy, what happened?" Trixie asked and jogged over to her mother's side. The detective's large blue eyes swung to look at her daughter. Then, they flicked to the bartender, who took a swig from a glass tumbler, her half-face still in place. Chloe shivered. Finally, her eyes turned to Lucifer.

He stood there, his eyes staring at the ground in front of him, his hands in his pockets and his jaw tightly clenched. His face was back to normal, at least by Chloe's standards, but he refused to look at anything but the floor. It seemed like an eternity before she noticed his gaze flicker to her for a fraction of a second, but as soon as he did, he turned and fled, running towards the elevator to his penthouse apartment and, in a flash, he was gone.

"What..." she breathed and looked up at her daughter, taking her face in her hands and noticing the tears on her child's cheeks. "What were you thinking?" Chloe asked raggedly, her breath coming in small gasps. "You scared me, baby! You've got to stop running away."

"Why? That's what you did to Lucifer!" she barked in anger, yanking away from her mother and staring at her. "After what he did for you, you ran away and hid! And you hid me, too!" she added, swiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Baby, you don't understand," Chloe tried, but her daughter's eyes narrowed in fury.

"Yes, I do! He did something scary and you forgot about all the good stuff he's done for us! You're a chicken, mommy!" she cried and ran around the bar to wrap her arms around Maze's waist, crying against her hip.

Chloe sat there in stunned silence for a long time and her vision blurred as tears fogged her eyes. She felt horrible and her heart twisted in her chest as she thought about his eyes just now when she'd arrived. He'd backed away in terror... that was the only way to describe the look in his eyes. He was terrified... of her. _'Good!'_ part of her thought, happy that she wasn't the only one who'd been knocked over by the developments. Still, another part of her felt nothing but guilt; he'd tested her trust and her friendship and she'd let him down.

"At least, now you realize he's never lied to you, Decker," Maze said from behind the bar as she ran her hand over Trixie's head, the child still crying her eyes out.

 _No! That's where I cut my wings off. Well, I didn't, Maze did; I told her to._

 _Don't worry... My father's the forgiving sort. Well, except when it comes to me..._

 _More like a gift from God._

 _God-given, I'm afraid..._

 _First of all, there's only one me. And secondly, the whole worship thing is more my Father's bag._

 _I need to check your back... I want to know if you're an angel sent to destroy me._

 _Oh, he did... I got better..._

 _No one chooses to be a sin eater, detective. No one wants to be custodian of the world's filth. Why would they?_

 _Why didn't you shoot me? I was standing right here, fair game! Why didn't you do it? How do you know what I deserve?_

 _You deserve someone worthy of you and that isn't me..._

 _I'm accepting my role in all of this. All of humanity's sins are the Devil's fault, right? I mean, I thought you knew different, but I was wrong. You're just like all the others..._

The film reel played in her mind's eye and she felt her chest tighten every time it repeated until she began to cry, her abdomen contracting in pain with each gasp for breath. She wrapped her hands around her waist and, when the reel restarted, all she could see was his heart-broken face when she'd tried to take him in following the fake-minister's murder.

 _I thought you knew different, but I was wrong. You're just like all the others..._

 _Just like all the others..._

 _Just like all the others..._

She sobbed harder and buried her face in her hands as she tried to stop her tears, but they wouldn't cease. Chloe rocked back and forth as her heart beat against her ribs in a bruising staccato. She balled up a fist and pressed it to her chest as her heart ached with guilt. Maze was right. Trixie was right. _Lucifer_ was right!

"Maze, watch Trixie!" Chloe gasped as she scrambled to her feet, tripping over them several times as she dashed towards the elevator. "He's not gone yet, is he?" she asked, tears streaming down her face as she turned back to the demon bartender. "He hasn't gone back to hell yet, right?" The demon shook her head.

"Not yet, Decker... but he's getting ready to... I can feel him."

The doors pinged and Chloe stepped in, stabbing the button so hard she hurt her finger, but she didn't feel it. They slid closed and she took deep breaths, hoping to get her erratic breathing under control before she stepped out in his penthouse, but the longer the ride took, the more panicked she became that she was too late.

What seemed like eons later, the elevator chimed again and she jumped out of the lift, looking around the room. He wasn't there. There was no tell-tale cigarette smoke. His piano was closed. There were no open bottles on his bar. She ran to the doorway that led to his bed, but he wasn't there either.

"Lucifer!" she screamed into the apartment, the large open space echoing her voice back to her. It was the only voice she heard. _'Please, no!'_ she thought to herself. "Lucifer! Where are you?!" she yelled, tears choking her as she called out to him. "Please, answer me!"

"What do you want?" he sneered, popping up out of nowhere. She spun and saw him standing about ten feet away and she stood frozen. _'I'm not too late!'_

"Lucifer! Thank... goodness," she whispered out quietly, changing her choice of word at the last second. He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was afraid-"

"Yes, _detective_ , I know you're afraid... so what in the _bloody hell_ are you doing here?" he seethed and she swallowed around a lump in her throat. She knew she deserved it... to a certain degree. But he had dropped quite the bombshell on her; he could be a little lenient.

"Lucifer, please," she gasped and watched his jaw work. For a second, his eyes softened and he looked like he might reach out for her, but it vanished just as quickly. He let his eyes slipped closed and she could tell he was concentrating all of his anger. When he opened his eyes again, they were flaming red and his face slowly changed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed, his voice so booming that the windows shook, but the terrifying sight before her didn't scare her. No, it gave her strength. She stopped shaking and her breathing came back to normal and she stood up straighter.

"No..." she breathed out and his eyes widened ever so briefly before narrowing with rage. His face twisted and it looked like he was about to attack her, but she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, resolute. "You may have scared me the first time, but that's not going to work this shot," she said and lifted her chin, her own jaw just as set as his. He held her stare for a moment longer before his eyes filled with sorrow, his human appearance returning and his face was awash with pain and guilt.

"Please!" he begged and tears clung to his lashes. "Please, detective, I beg of you! I promise I won't bother you ever again. Just... just let me go back to hell in peace. Don't ruin my lovely memories of you both," he asked, backing away from her, his hands lifted in surrender. He collapsed on his couch, all strength leaving his body as he looked down, staring at nothing. "Leave me something to hold on to down there," he said, almost whimpering.

Chloe eyes filled with tears once more and she took several steps to stand by the piano so she could see his face. He turned it away from her and swiped his hand along his cheek, panting softly with silent sobs.

"Look at me," she demanded, but he shook his head, pressed his lips together and directed his gaze towards the balcony instead. "I've been riding shotgun with the Devil himself for over a year, damn it. I said _look at me!_ " she yelled and, despite his resolve, his eyes snapped up to hers, wide with shock. "You're not going anywhere," she hissed, her jaw clenched. He sighed.

"Very well, detective. Ask your questions so I can get back to the task at hand. I have a very unpleasant trip to prepare for, after all."

"What part of 'you're not going anywhere' was unclear, Lucifer?" she grumbled and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. He pushed himself up and walked over to the patio windows.

"I can understand why you'd never want to see me again, so try to appreciate that staying in the same city... the same state... on the same plane of existence as you would be absolute torture, detective!" he tossed at her, his shoulders bouncing with a chuckle. "Besides... this is what you want, isn't it? For me to go away? For your life to go back to normal? Only one way for that, darling, and that's for the Devil to go back where he belongs."

"When did I say that?" she breathed, but he spun on her, his eyes piercing holes right through her.

"Oh, you didn't, detective. But you were not-saying-it _very_ loudly for almost a month!"

Chloe didn't know how or when. She couldn't even say if she was conscious of her actions at the time, but fury burned through her veins as she stared at him and, in the next second, she was inches away and her hand smacked hard against his cheek, sending his head to the side and leaving a bright red open-handed imprint on one side of his face.

" _I'm..._ human _..._ " she raged silently, her voice barely more than a whisper. " _You're_ the devil." Her jaws were clenched and the words came through her teeth as she ranted on. " _You_ shook my very foundations to their core. _You_ showed me something that I'd thought was a myth! YOU'VE BEEN AROUND ME AND MY CHILD WITHOUT US KNOWING!" she screamed and she felt a pang of pride when he recoiled from her. "You'll forgive me if it took me a while to acclimatize to these developments!

"But, I never..." she whispered, her eyes narrowing on his, " _never_... said I wanted you to go back to Hell."

Lucifer blinked. Then, he blinked again. His head tilted to the side and he observed her, his eyes changing every few seconds, a new emotion flickering through them. Confusion. Worry. Confusion. Guilt. Confusion. Hope...

"I..." he tried to speak, but the words died in his throat. "You..." His second attempt fared about as well. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice cautious as he spoke, trying to stop himself from getting his hopes up. She deflated and looked up at him.

"I mean that before you were the Devil, you were my best friend. And my friend before that. And my partner before that even." She sighed. "Looking back... on just about every conversation we've ever had, I am realizing now that... you were right; you never lied to me. I just didn't believe you. And... yeah, to a _very_ small extent, that's on me. In my defence, I _never_ expected that anything like this was real. In the human world, this would be considered a sci-fi movie, Lucifer."

"Touché, detective," he whispered, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to take a step away, but she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his shocked face back towards her.

" _However_ ," she said slowly, enunciating every syllable and his eyes brightened every so slightly. "I'm sorry, too, Lucifer... I should have tried to come around sooner, but Trixie is right... I was chicken. I hid from you. And, Lucifer, listen carefully to this part, okay? _You_ didn't scare me; _what you are_ is what scared me." He let out a hollow laugh and turned his eyes downwards even as she held his cheek in her hand.

"Same difference, detective."

"No, it's not," she whispered and brought up her other hand to his face, forcing him to face her. His eyes were wide with despair and acceptance, but she shook her head. " _Who_ you are and _what_ you are are two completely different things. You're the Devil, but that's _what_ you are and there's a whole grocery list of stereotypes and preconceived notions that go with that. But, _who_ you are...

"You're the man who died to save me and my daughter. You're the man who went through hell – I'm guessing literally – to find the antidote for me. You're the man who covered when I shot him," she teased and his lips quirked in a brief smile. "You're the man who has my back, no matter the situation. You're the man who thought he deserved to be punished, although I still have no idea why... You're the man who brought me a burger," she added, laughing softly and biting her lower lip. "Most importantly, you are Lucifer Morningstar: club-owner, deal-maker, pain in the ass civilian consultant," she added, smiling when he chuckled. "You're my Lucifer, no matter you're... previous employment."

When she finished, Lucifer stood staring at her for several seconds longer before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff. Slowly, he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of her neck, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against the apples of her cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You are an amazing woman, Chloe... Jane Decker," he muttered and she swat at his shoulder, a little too hard to be playful. "Oww!"

"That's for when you said my middle name is boring," she declared, her eyes softening afterwards. "It's the female form of 'John'," she explained and she smiled when his eyes slipped closed in understanding.

"I apologize, detective. It doesn't matter, though... the fact that it's yours makes it beautiful anyways."

Chloe felt her cheeks burn with heat at his words and her smile turned shy as he stared at her. Lucifer's warm chocolate brown eyes boar into her as she reached out and placed her hand on his stubbled cheek. He leaned into the warm touch and his eyes slipped closed.

"Show me."

She'd whispered it so softly that his eyes popped open to search out the sound he'd just heard, but her gaze was so intent that he knew just by looking at her that she'd asked what he heard. He just had a hard time believing it.

"Chloe... I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said, his eyes widening with worry and he tried to ease away from her grasp, but she slipped her hands further back and anchored them in the short strands at the back of his head.

"Lucifer... my daughter was brave enough to kiss your cheek while you showed you're... other side. And, when she got mad at me just now, she ran out of my arms and went to be comforted by a demon with a half-rotted face who tends bar." She took a breath.

"More importantly... I need you to. I... I don't plan on running away again and I need to get used to it if I'm gonna stick around," she teased. Lucifer's eyes opened a little larger and she sucked in a breath. "I mean... if you still want me around," she added, suddenly very nervous.

"You're seriously nervous that the Devil might reject you?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Devil or not, I know I hurt you, Lucifer. And I'm sorry... but if I've ruined our friendship or... or even partnership, then-"

Lucifer pressed a finger against Chloe's lips and, when she unconsciously kissed the tip, they both fell silent. He stared at her again, wondering if he'd ever get used to being surprised by the human in his arms, and his finger slipped away from her face. Gently, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his for a fraction of a second.

"Lucifer..." she whispered when she pulled back and took his hands in hers. "Please... please, show me."

Unable to refuse any longer, he took a deep breath and let his glamour fade away to reveal dark red flesh and burning black and fire eyes. She never released his hands and didn't even try to pull away or flinch. He could tell she had steeled herself for his reveal, but the second he had transformed, she had instantly relaxed, as if the worst was passed. Holding his hands, she took a small step closer and lifted her hand, pausing a hair's breadth from touching him.

"I know Trixie did it downstairs, but... I won't hurt you, will I?" she checked and, when he gave his head a little shake, she let her hand cup his cheek once more. "Hmm..." she murmured, curling against him. "You're so warm," she whispered with a smile and he chuckled.

"Hell fire tends to keep one quite toasty," he teased and she saw the smile in his eyes, even black and fiery.

"So... no horns..." she said, pressing her lips together and trying not to pout. His head tilted to the side and fixed her with his gaze as he changed back to his human appearance.

"No, detective... I believe I already told you that. Why so disappointed?" he asked and watched her cheeks change colors several times. "Ooh, looks to be naughty, whatever it is!" He was practically bouncing with delight. "C'mon... you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"Right! You practically are already!" she said, but she bit her lip. "You see... after we... after we kissed for the first time, I, uh... I had a dream... that night... about us," she said and watched as his grin turned lecherous, but she made no comment, too determined to get this over with. "Anyway, I dreamt that we were... were making out and I was straddling you, on the couch and... when I looked up... you had horns."

True to his word, Lucifer didn't laugh, but he did look like it was taking all his strength not to.

"So... so you're disappointed?" he clarified and she groaned as she heard the laughter in his throat. "I'm sorry, but it's funny!" he said, his grin stretching from ear to ear. She narrowed her gaze.

"Not to me, Lucifer... In fact, it was _hot_!" That got his attention and she decided that, maybe, it was time to fight fire with fire. Her eyes sparkled with desire and she fixed him with her own seductive gaze. "In my dream, you called them your love handles," she said and watched him swallow. "Yeah..." she whispered. "And I used them," she added, tilting her head and grinning as he moaned.

"You'll truly be the death of me," he murmured. And, unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her, his mouth working over hers, his tongue trying to tease her lips apart, but she kept her mouth sealed shut, although she did return the kiss. He whined and drew back. "C'mon, detective," he murmured against her lips, but she pulled back and cocked her head.

"That's what you get for breaking your promise not to laugh," she taunted and twisted out of his grasp to head towards the elevator. He looked at her, his eyes drooping as he watched her leave, but she stopped and turned back to him after pressing the button. "Are you coming? After all, I did leave Trixie downstairs with Maze."

"Not exactly where my mind goes when you ask such a question, love." Chloe rolled her eyes and when they refocused, Lucifer was almost at her side. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to press a quick kiss to his lips before stepping into the elevator that had dinged its arrival.

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't have horns; you're horny enough as it is," she teased and he followed her in, pressing her against the wall before she had a chance to push a button. His breath rumbled in his chest and he rested his forehead against hers, letting his hips hold hers in place and she gasped when she felt his excitement.

"You have no idea," he whispered. "Not yet, anyways..."


End file.
